Secretly yours
by Lully
Summary: He has this friend. They know each other since babies, but when they go to Hogwarts he changes. Can they be the same again?
1. Default Chapter

SECRETLY  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything....blah, blah, blah!!!!  
  
Sumary: She knows Draco since they were kids. She knows everything about him. He tells her everything. But is it truth? (I hate summaries)  
  
A/N: It's my first fic, so, it's horrible, sooooooo. don't blame me!!!!  
  
_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_*§_  
  
It was a Friday night, the moon was full and shinnig bright in the sky. Luna Princhk was sitting in the backyard of her house, just wondering when Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy would arrive, with Draco. Her black hair was falling on her showders, and her deep blue eyes were lightened by the moon. Mr. And Mrs. Princhk were preparing everything inside the house. She was just waiting to be called. Luna had eleven years now, and for eleven years she had known him. And for eleven years they had been friends. It was about two months they hadn't seen each other. The Malfoy family were in a trip around the world. Lucius was thinking seriusly of taking Draco to the Durmstrang, and her parents thinking seriously about taking her to Beauxbatons. Of course Draco and her had made a promisse. They promissed they wouldn't study in diferent schools. In some minutes she would have the the answer. She was anxious. Her heart almost explode when she heard her mother calling her. She stood up and ran to the front door. Lucius, his wife and Draco had arrived. She ran to her friend and smiled:  
  
"Hello Draco..."  
  
"Hi Luna, it's good to see you.  
  
"Good to see you too." They all had dinner together. Luna was considered a shy and cold girl, just as Draco. But deep inside Draco knew she wasn't this way. After dinner, Lucius started the subject:  
  
"So, I decided to send Draco to Hogwarts."  
  
"To Hogwarts? With Dumbledore?"said Mr. Princhk.  
  
"He won't last there. Lord Voldemort will be back at his total power soon, and then, everything is going to be alright again." Said Lucius.  
  
"We all hope so. I was thinking seriously of sending Luna to the Beauxbatons, but if Draco is going to Hogwarts, I 'll send her too." Said Mr. Princhk.  
  
"It's almost impossible to separate them."said Mrs. Malfoy. Luna smiled. Draco hold a laugh. They looked at each other. They knew it would be wonderful to study in the same school. Later that night, Luna came back to the backyard, now with Draco. They sat on the grass and started talking:  
  
"So, how was the trip?"Luna asked.  
  
"Nice. It's nice to meet other places with other wizards, but I missed you. Next time we'll go together!"he said  
  
"Next time you'll be tired of me! We'll see each other every day now!"  
  
"I know. I hope we go to the same house."  
  
"I wanna go to Ravenclaw"  
  
"Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Ravenclaw? With lots of muggles?"said Draco disgusted.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We have to go to Slytherin!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"We'll have to go to Slytherin"  
  
The conversation finished with this. Some weeks later they were at Hogwarts. A bit later they were at Slytherin. Luna was feeling a bit lonely there. Draco was talkative, and in a few minutes had made lots of friends. Now he was walking around the school with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was around him all the time, like a dog keeping it's territory safe. And she was alone. Completely alone. 'I don't care. He's my friend, and he'll be there when I need...'not too sure of her thoughts. Draco started to imply with a Gryffindor boy named Harry Potter. She didn't like the boy too, but Draco HATED the boy. And she knew Harry HATED Draco. Althoug she used to talk to Hermione, Harry's friend. She was nice. Lune used to see her in the library, and one day they started talking, and she told Hermione about Draco and her, the friendship they used to have and how things were now. Hermione told her about Harry and Ron, and how things were between them. Lune felt a bit jealous. In Slytherin no one used to like her. Pansy was encherged to make all the girls hate her. And no boy would like to talk to her, just because Pansy didn't like her. This part of the things she didn't tell Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't understand how someone can stand to be Draco's friend"said hermione. They were at the library making the portions lessons.  
  
"He's a good guy, he's just a bit impulsive. But he is nice." She said.  
  
"I think I'll never know this side of him" said Hermione. This was just the first year. After this, they all had the problem with the "that stupid stone" that the Dark Lord should have gotten. And in the second year the problem with the Chamber of Secrets. When things started to happen, everybody thought it was Draco's fault. One of these days, Luna was sitting in the Slytherin's common room, reading. Draco took a sit in front of her, and stayed there, quiet. Luna looked at him:  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think I am the Slytherin's heir?"  
  
"It could be, couldn't it?"  
  
"Unfortunaly, no. It's not me. Now, because of the dueling club they are thinking it's the stupid Potter."  
  
"Maybe it's him."  
  
"It couldn't be! He is in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yeah, I know all the history, you don't have to repeat it to me!" she said.  
  
Draco simply stood up and went away. Luna looked at him leaving. He was an idiot, but a really cute idiot. 'Oh My! What am I thinking? He's not cute! He's my friend!'. And after the second and the third year, things only got worse. And, on the fouth year, Luna realized what was going on. She was sitting on the sofa, in the Slytherin's common room. Pansy entered with some other girls, laughing and talking about the ball. Luna was absolutely sure Pansy wasn't going to find someone to dance with. And Luna was absolutely sure SHE wasn't going to find nobody to dance with too.  
  
"I'm going to ask him today."said Pansy sitting with the girls on the other side of the common room.  
  
"What if he says no?"asked a girl.  
  
"He won't say no, Draco loves, and I love him. That's it. We're going to be the most beautiful couple of the ball, you'll see." Said Pansy. Luna couldn't believe her years. Pansy couldn't be serious about that. Draco couldn't be in love with her, he couldn't. The only girl he could, and should love was... her, Luna. 'What if he says 'yes'? What if he's really in love with Pansy? Why am I so worried about it?' she though. Without realising what she was doing, Luna stood up and ran out of the common room. She had to find Draco, she had to find that guy. She ran as fasta as she could, she went to the library, no one there, except for Hermione, Ron and Harry. She ran to Snape's classroom, only him. Outside the school, nobody. 'The field! Qudditch!' she ran to the field, but the ones there were only the Ravenclaw ones. She ran back to the library, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Hermione was there. She entered silently, touched Hermione's shouder, she looke up while a disgusted Ron looked at her:  
  
"Mione, have you had seen Draco?" Luna asked.  
  
"Mione? How do you dare calling her Mione?"said Ron standing up. "Calm down Ron! She's my friend!"said Hermione.  
  
"Your friend?"asked Harry.  
  
"Look, I know I'm a fucking Slytherin's student, but it doesn't mean I can't be a Gryffindor's friend!" said Luna.  
  
"But..."Ron was about to say something but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"No, Luna, I haven't seem Draco. Why?" Hermione Said.  
  
"I have to find him, Pansy is going to ask him dance with her in the ball, but he can't dance with her! You know why! He can't! She's the stupidiest girl of Hogwarts!!!"said Luna.  
  
"Hey, wait... take a breath. Sit down!"said Harry offering her a chair. Luna hesitated for a second, and then sat down. For the first time in years she was talking with more then one person.  
  
"Let's put it in order: Pansy is going to ask Draco to dance with her in the ball, but you don't want them to dance?"said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I think."said Luna.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because, well, Pansy doesn't like me. And I adore Draco, he used to be my best friend. But now he changed, and I think he likes... I think he loves Pansy."Luna said.  
  
"Argh... that ugly girl? Draco deserves her!"said Ron.  
  
"But SHE doesn't deserves him!" said Luna.  
  
"And who deserves?"asked Hermione. Luna thought for a while. She was feeling unconfortable, strange. Thinking about it, she didn't know who deserved Draco. Nobody deserved him. He was such a nice guy, such a cute guy. She loved him. Now it was so obvius, she was in love with Draco, she had always loved him, and she needed someone to make her wake up.  
  
"Shit! Fucking shit! I love him Mione! I always had!" Luna said said realising what Hermione was trying to show her, and realising there were two other boys on the table.  
  
"Ooops! Harry, Ron, can you please forget what you heard?"asked Luna.  
  
"Sure!"they said.  
  
"But, can I say just one thing?" said Ron.  
  
"Sure, say it!" said Luna. "You're too beautiful for him!" Ron said. Luna blushed a little as she saw Hermione looking at him with such a face. She could tell anyone Hermione was mad.  
  
"What should I do Mione?" Luna asked.  
  
"You should go after him and ask him to dance with you." Hermione said.  
  
"But, what will I do if he says 'no'?" Luna asked.  
  
"You'll calm down, smile, say thanks, go away, enter your room and think how stupid you were!" said Ron.  
  
"Who did you ask?" asked Luna smiling.  
  
"Is it so clear she said NO to me?"asked Ron. At this momente Luna heard some very well known voices behind her:  
  
"Luna? What are you doing with Potter, Weasley and this Mudblood?" asked Draco.  
  
"I was just. you know. Draco it's just that." Luna couldn't figure out what to say. Draco shook his head and went away, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I have to go!"said Luna running away.  
  
"Wow! How come such a nice and beautiful girl be in love with Malfoy?" said Ron.  
  
"They're friends since they were born!"said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe she knows a Draco we don't know!"said Harry.  
  
"If he chooses Pansy instead of her, I'll be sure he is a fool." Said Ron. Luna was runnig after Draco. He entered the common room:  
  
"Dont'talk to me Luna, never again!" said Draco.  
  
"Let me just tell you what happened!" said Luna.  
  
"You don't have to tell me you were talking and laughing with Weasley, Granger and that stupid Harry Potter!" screamed Draco. Everybody was looking at her. They were all disgusted. Nobody there had never liked her, now they liked her less than ever.  
  
"I wasn't talking and laughing! I was just looking for you, and went there to ask them if they had seen you! I was tired, and they offered me to sit there a bit, and I sat!" said Luna.  
  
"It's disgusting! I hate you Luna! You know Potter is my enemy, you know I hate him, and you know he hates me. Never talk to me again, never! Got it? NEVER!" he said turning away. Luna stood there, everybody looking at her. Pansy was near there, smiling, happy. Luna looked at her is disgust, and went out. She ran to the only place she knew would be "empty". It was a certain bathroom in the second floor. The Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Luna entered, tears falling down her face. She sat on the floor, and almost instantly she heard someone screamig:  
  
"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CRY HERE IS ME!" Myrtle said.  
  
"Don't bother me today okay? I'm serious."Luna said, still crying.  
  
"What's the problem?" Myrtle asked.  
  
"Have you ever loved somebody?" asked Luna.  
  
"I love somebody. but he's alive!" said Myrtle screamig again.  
  
"Really? And I love somebody who asked me right now to never talk to him again..." said Luna.  
  
"Who is him?"Myrtle asked.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh.(snif). nobody trusts Myrtle, because she's a ghot, and she can go around telling everybody who's the boy that the little girl is in love with!" screamed Myrtle crying. Luna forgot about Malfoy a few seconds later, when Myrtle started talking about all her "problems". When Luna went back to the common room, she could notice Draco had accepted. Pansy smiling and laughing at everynthing and everyone. Luna went to the girl's bedroom. She went to sleep, it would be a terrible night. She woke up by the morning, it was Monday. Her first class was with Gryffindor, Professor Sprout. They were having clas, and Luna could notice Hermione's glances at her. She looked up, and Hermione was looking at her like asking "what happened?". Luna just looked down. When they were leaving, Luna let a piece of paper fall on the floor near Hermione. Ron took the paper and read to them: Library, after class.  
  
So, after all classes they went to the library. Harry and ron sat in a separate table. Hermione sat in a table in a very hidden place. Luna entered the library, got a book and sat with Hermione. A few minutes later she stood up and went out. Hermione went to the boys table and said:  
  
"They had a fight and he asked her to never talk to him again"  
  
"We need to help her!"said Harry.  
  
"But how?" asked Ron.  
  
"We'll find someone who's interested in dance with Luna in the ball." Said Hermione.  
  
"It won't be difficult!"said Ron.  
  
"Do you know someone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course! Dave Streech! From Ravenclaw!"said Ron. "How can you be so sure?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Simple: I heard him, during the breakfast. He was leaving and talking to his friend about the girl from Slytherin, the black haired one, with blue eyes. The only one I know is Luna!" said Ron.  
  
"Good! I'm going to see this guy. He has to be very cute, handsome and better than Malfoy."said Hermione.  
  
"What are you thinking abaout?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy have to see how pretty she is, and how he loves her."said Hermione leaving Harry and Ron completely clueless. Luan went back to the common room. "Blood and sugar" she said and entered. Draco was sitting there alone. He turned his head away when she entered.  
  
"Draco I." she started.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. I trusted you. I always trusted you. And you simply showed me I shouldn't have trusted you." He said.  
  
"Sorry."she said.  
  
"No. I'll never forgive you. Never. And if I can remember, I asked you not to talk to me again." He said.  
  
"Okay. But don't complaing about the price you'll have to pay for that."she said leaving him alone.  
  
A few days later, a boy called Dave invited her to the ball. Luna accepted. Although, the ball was horrible. Luna saw Hermione having an argument with Ron, and leaving the table. She saw Krum going after Hermione, and how Ron was mad. She saw Harry looking at Cho Chang all the time, and loosing his pair. Dave was nice, but he was a bit boring. Draco was having fun with Pansy. They deserved each other. Later that night, when Luna said bye to Dave and went to the common room, she saw a horrible scene: Draco was kissing Pansy. She just went to sleep. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to go down there and kill Pansy. Kill Draco too. She wanted to die. She wanted to run to the bathroom and cut hes fists, she wanted to see blood, her own blood. But just sat on her bed thinking about that. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't kill Pnasy or Draco. And she didn't commited suicide though. She just sat there. And she laughed. She laughed so much that she though she was crazy. She just laughed. And then slept. She had done what Draco asked her, she never talked to him again. That year ended fast. Luna went back home, and during the summer sent letters to Hermione and Harry, and Ron. They were really nice. She loved them! Of course nobody knew she was sendin letter for them. One of these days, she was sitting in the backyard (her favorite place) waiting for the owl she sent Hermione. Her mom called her to see who was there. When she entered her room, Draco was sitting there, with Pansy, and his parents.  
  
"Hi Luna! How are you?" asked Pansy smiling. "Fine. Really fine."said Luna without smiling. She loked at Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy:  
  
"Hello, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"We're fine Luna. How's your summer?" said Lucius.  
  
"It's being wonderful!"said Luna similing happily. "Excuse me, I need to go, I was waiting for an owl." Luna left them in the room. She felte like crying when she went to the backyard. Draco was wonderful. He was very good looking. Those eyes, that mouth, his perfect body, his hands, everything she could think was how handsome Draco was. And how she loved him. How she felt about him. And HE felte about PANSY. 'That stupid girl' she thought. The owl arrived:  
  
Dear Luna, my summer is being wonderful. I'm loving it. I know you couldn't stop thinking about him all you vacations, but you should tell him how you feel. I like a guy too, I'm thinking seriuosly of sending him an owl and telling him I love him.You should do it too, you should send Draco an owl and make him see how you love him, and how he should love you too.  
  
I hope you decide it, and good luck!  
  
Mione.  
  
Hermione didn't know Draco was Pansy's boyfriend. She hadn't told her. She destroyed Hermione's letter, so, no one would read it. She sat there until the Malfoys left. Draco was very happy, and his parents and her parents too. Lord Voldemort was back with all his power. Luna was introduced to him, he had liked her. And Draco was now one of his favorites serves, he was being trained to be a Death Eater. Back at Hogwarts, Draco acted like a normal student, like Voldemort wasn't back. Luna couldn't satand that anymore. He was becoming a completely cold guy, without no feelings. She had to do something, she had to make him become the Draco he was before. But he didn't want to talk to her. He wouldn't listem her. Then, she had an idea: owls. It was their fifith year, and almost everybody had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Hermione and Ron were dating. They were really cute together. And everybody knew Harry and Cho were going out. But she was always alone. Draco had Pansy. And she loved that boy. During the breakfast, an owl stopped in front of Draco. He took the envelope, it had a letter:  
  
Dear Draco, we are having some trouble. I need to talk to you tonight, I see you in the bathroom of the second floor, the one with the Moanig Myrtle.  
  
Draco looked around seriously, he was so cute looking aroud that way! He kept the letter. It seemed like he was worried. 'it's tonight, I'm gonna tel him how I feel' Luna thouht. She had already talked to Myrte, she was going to be quiet all the time. When Luna passed by the Gryffindors table, she left a paper to Hermione:  
  
I'll tell him today!  
  
__________________§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_______________________  
  
Well, it's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, rewie, if you didn't, rewie too. I'm not going to continue it if I don't have at least 5 rewies!!! ^_^ I'm a bad girl! Seriously, please R&R!!!! It's my first fic, so it's with lots of mistakes, and it's probably horrible... but..... Kisses for you all: **Lully** 


	2. 2What?

SECRETLY- PART II  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!  
  
I know it's not so good, and some things I wrote are wrong, I'll try to fix it! Sorry guys, but I'm from Brazil!!! I'm trying to write in English but the names of the characters and some things are translated different!!  
  
Ex.: Dean here is Dino. Lucious here is just Lucio. Death eater here is death commensal. Different isn't it? I'm trying to make things as right as possible! ^^" And I'm having some trouble with this.... sorry, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll tell him today!  
  
Luna ran to Myrtle's bathroom as soon as it got night. She waited there for about ten minutes, when she heard the door opening, and she turned to see Draco satanding there. She got speechless. It seemed like he was speechless too.  
  
"Er. well."he started.  
  
"I sent you that owl."Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it."  
  
"Well, Draco, we need to talk."  
  
"I know Luna, I know we really need to talk." He said sitting down. She sat in front of him.  
  
"Draco, since that day you asked me not to talk to you."  
  
"Luna, let's forget that day okay? I was childish, I recognize it now. How could I stop talking to my best friendo for almost one year?" he said smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Draco. It's a good start. But there are some other things I'd like to say to you, but I don't know how to do it."  
  
"Just do it Luna. You don't have to be afraid, it's me! Draco, your friend, your best friend!"he said.  
  
"You're changed. You turned into a bad guy. You weren't like this. You were cute, simple, nice."  
  
"Do you mean I'm not all this things now?"  
  
"Yes, I mean it."  
  
"I can't belive you're so mad at me at the point of."  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm being sincere."  
  
"And why are you telling me all these things?" he asked. Luna stood up, looked at him, took his hands and stood him up too:  
  
"Don't be mad at me. If I'm telling you all these things, it's because I want you to be ok, and if I want you to be ok, it's because I.I'm your friend. Yes, Draco, I'm your friend. That's it. I want you to think about it, because since we came to Hogwarts we're having trouble, and I still can't beelieve you're dating Pansy!!! She hates me. And I can see in your eyes that you don't love her, you're with her just to tease me! I know it. And if you think I'm going to be ok with this, you're wrong. I won't be ok. And if you're going to stay with her, forget me." She said leaving him in the bathroom. Draco couldn't move. He couldn't believe his ears. Luna, his friend, was jealous. "I can't believe in what you just said!" he said not believing she would hear him. But Luna came back:  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Are jealous of Pansy?" Draco asked looking her in the eyes, Luna turned around, knowing she was blushing.  
  
"I. how. I won't even answer you Draco!"  
  
"Don't look away Luna! Answer me, if ou're not jealous it will be simple to answer." Luna was forcing herself to look at him. Finaly she could face those eyes. Those wonderful eyes. She could die for him. She loved him, and she knew he would never love her back. She didn't know exactly why, but his was stronger now. And taller than he was the last time she talked to him. Much taller. She noticed she had to look a little up to talk to him.  
  
"You're taller!"she said.  
  
"People grow up, and I think it happened to me too. But you didn't answered my question. Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why is it so important for you to know?"  
  
"I made the first question."  
  
"Okay, I'm not jealous. Why is it so important for you to know?"  
  
"Because if you were jealous, I'd say you started showing your feelings, and it would be better if you hide it. Lord Voldemort likes cold people."  
  
"I know, and you know better than no one that I have no feelings, for nothing."  
  
"You just have hate inside you, right?"  
  
"Right. Just. a bit of. hate." How could she tell him now? He wouldn't understand. Draco would think she was weak. That's why he would never love her. Now he was saying something of how he had missed her when they went to Hogsmead. How he couldn't believe she was having fun with Potter, Weasley and the mudblood Granger. Luna was staring at her feet. She couldnt look him in the eye. When he asked her something she used to mutter something like: 'yeah', 'I see', and things like that. She wasn't really paying attention in what he was saying. She needed to talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They would have something to tell her. They would help her. They were her friends and. and. she felt Draco's hand lifting her head up:  
  
"Luna, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't touch me."she said pushing his hand away. She felt like her cheeks were going to explode. She was blushing a lot. And. surprise, he had blushed too. Draco kept looking at her. He hadn't noticed of how pretty she was. She had grown up. She turned into a beautiful teenager. Beautiful eyes, beatiful body, beautiful pale skin, beautiful mouth. perfect. How couldn't he notice how pretty his friend was? Was him that blind? Was him that stupid? He was feeling strange. Suddenly he though of how good it would be kissing those lips. He started wondering how would those lips taste. He shook these thoughts away. He couldn't think this way about her.  
  
"Okay, I swear I won't touch you again." He said, looking down.  
  
"Sorry Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you."she said, almost touching his shoulder. But she gave up, he was turning away to leave, then, he stopped at the door:  
  
"Are you having something with that stupid?" Luna thought for a while, he used to call everybody as stupid.  
  
"What stupid?"she asked.  
  
"That stupid who danced with you at the ball last year." He said. Of course he was talking about Dave Streech. He was the stupid.  
  
"Draco, I haven't talked to him since the ball!"she said. He smiled and entered the bathroom. He got really near her and, smiling said:  
  
"I broke up with Pansy a few minutes before coming here."and then, he left. Luna couldn't help but smile. She was feeling like jumping and hugging everybody. She left the bathroom and ran to a very well known place. She stopped in front of a Fat woman's picture:  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione Granger, I know she's inside, and I need to enter." Luna said.  
  
"Password."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I can't tell you or let you in if you don't say the right password."  
  
"Well, let me see. pumpikin juice?" she said. For her surprise the woman opened a space for her to enter the Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Thanks!"she said. Luna entered and stood there, everybody was looking at her:  
  
"Hi, my name is Luna, and I need to talk to Hermione, Harry or Ron, can someone tell where they are?" she said. A girl came very fast in her direction:  
  
"Hermione is upstairs. I'll call her. But wait outside, you're a Slytherin, you shouldn't be here." Said Gina Weasley.  
  
"Okay!" said Luna going outside. She sat down near the picture.A few seconds later Hermione appeared:  
  
"Did you tell him?"she asked sitting by Luna's side.  
  
"No, I wasn't brave enough. I'd disappoint him if I showed feelings."  
  
"Disappoint him?"  
  
"He wants me to be cold with people. I'm a Voldemort's."Suddenly she stopped. She realized she had never told Hermione what she was.  
  
"Are you a. a. a. death eater?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm being trained. And Draco too.But, don't worry, I'd never hurt you, Ron or Harry. Believe me."Hermione didn't know why, but she believed Luna. She really did.  
  
"And he wants you to be cold?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me exactly what happend there." asked Hermione. Luna started telling her what had happened.  
  
Draco went out of the bathroom on the second floor and headed to the common room. But, looking at the window, the moon called his atention. He entered a very dark corridor, "Alorromora" he said, unlocked a door and entered an empty room, there, on the second floor. He sat near the window looking at that full moon. He started thinking of what Luna had told him. He knew he couldn't show her his feelings, she would think he was pathetic, but he didn't want to be like his father. He really didn't care of how people were, mudblood, poor, rich, pure. he didn't care. And Luna didn't seemed to care too. But she was cold, she was distant. He wanted to touch her, hug her, feel her. But he couldn't. She was just too far. And she wasn't okay. She was kind of sad. Maybe it was his fault, he didn't know. He wanted to go there and tell her he'd change. Tell her that things could be different if she wanted too. But how could him, the most feared guy in the Slytherin tell her things could be better? She would laugh at him! And after telling her those things, how could him face that pretty face? Her body, she was wonderful. She was the most perfect girl in thw whole school. He couldn't think about her this way!!! But if she wanted to be with him, it would be really good. To kiss her lips, feel her body, hold her, look into those eyes and tell her how he loved her. 'wait, I don't love her! I can't love her. Luna is my friend, one of my best friends. I can't, I simply can't love her!'he thought.  
  
"I don't know Mione, but sometimes I think Slytherin is not my place." Luna said.  
  
"Some time ago, When everybody startedthinking Harry was the Slytherin's heir, he thought Gryffindor wasn't his place. He was thinking Slytherin was his place. But Dumbledore showed him why Gryffindor is his place. Maybe there's something you don't know about yourself, something that will keep you in Slytherin. Maybe Draco. Luna you're a wonderful girl, when I met you I thought it would be good having you here in Gryffindor. But there are somethings that should keep you in Slytherin."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"For example, you don't show your feelings, you sem to most people a very bad girl. It's like you can freeze a person just lookig at it. It's the same with the other Slytherins. Draco has a very cold look, Crabbe and Goyle too. And Pansy."  
  
"He broke up with her, but I can bet they'll be back by the end of the week." They talked a lot. It was about midnight when she decided to go back to her "house".  
  
It was 11:45 PM when Draco entered Slytherins common room. Pansy was sitting in the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet, Draco sat on the other side, in front of her.  
  
"Did Luna arrive?" he asked.  
  
"No."Pansy answered.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
"If she arrives, tell her I want to talk to her, I'll be in the boys dormitory." He said leaving.  
  
When Luna arrived there was nobody in the common room. She just went bed.  
  
By the morning, during the breakfast, Draco sat in front of her:  
  
"Why did you arrived so late?" he said thinking: 'beautiful mouth, beautiful eyes. stop, stop, stop!'  
  
"I was talking to Mione."  
  
"Are you ok?" 'kiss me, right now! Draco, bad guy, bad guy, stop right now!'  
  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
  
"You're acting like you're with something. You're not being yourself lately."  
  
"I'm with a problem. A big problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with a guy. Don't make faces at me, I'm serious. But I can't tell him, and I know he doesn't loves me back."  
  
"How can someone don't love you? I mean, you're so nice, pretty and good company. This guy must be an idiot." 'Shit! She's in love and of course the boy's not me! Who is this lucky guy? I'll kill him! ARGH! WHAT AM I THINKING???'  
  
"Yes, he is."she said. It was funny talking to Draco about that. He was funny. And he didn't know he was calling himself idiot. They would have the day free. It was Friday. Hermione, Harry and Ron called Luna to visit Hagrid with them. But she decided she would stay outside, playing with the snow that started falling. She wasn't really playing with the snow. She was sitting under a tree, looking at the lake. The castle seemed older than it really was with all that snow. She used to like winter more than summer. In her opinion, people used to be more beautiful during the fall and winter. Although, Draco was really sexy anyway. She was thinking about it when she noticed someone sitting by her side. Harry just sat there, looking the lake too. Luna kept looking at him, like he had to say why he was there.  
  
"Harry.?"she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes, but he's not home. So we started walking around, and Ron and Mione started talking to each other. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, and I was alone. So I called Cho to come down here, but she's finishing her Transfiguration lessons. I told I'd be waiting for her right under this tree. But when I arrived you were here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I can go to another place if you want."  
  
"No, stay here. Where's Draco?"  
  
"Maybe with Pansy."  
  
"You said they broke up."  
  
"They did, they really did. But I think they'll come back to each other's arms."  
  
"Anyway, I think you should tell him how you feel. Maybe he loves you too, but he doesn't have enough courage to tell you!" Cho was coming right on their direction:  
  
"Hello Luna! Hi Harry."she said. Harry stood up, kissed her on the lips:  
  
"Well, I have to go. See you around Luna." Said Harry leaving with Cho. 'They are so cute together. Why can't Draco and me be this way? Why do I have to love HIM? Why can't I love Dave Streech? Why can't I just have no feelings? No hate, no love, no fear. Nothing. Things would be so perfect. Why can't I just turn back time and be a child again, have my ten, eleven years? Draco used to be my best friend, it was so good, so nice. I had nothing to worry.' Luna got her wand and drew on the air a broken heart. This was how she was feeling. Broken hearted. Sad. Depressive. 'I hate it. I hate loving him. I hate him for being so cute and perfect.'  
  
"I HATE HIM!"she said out loud.  
  
"Who do you hate?" Draco asked. She couldn't notice him arriving.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said blushing. He sat by her side.  
  
"Luna, what's going on?" 'Goo, she is blushing, she's blushing!!!'  
  
"What?" 'Fucking shit, the last thing I needed now was blush, and I blushed'  
  
"What's going on? You blush every time I come around you. You're always sad and worried with something. You tell Granger everything and doesn't tell me nothing."  
  
"I'm with some problems. Girls stuff."  
  
"It's the guy you're in love isn't it?" 'Tell me who is him, I'll kill him and then I'll come here and take you in my arms, and I'll kis you and make you like to be touched! STOP BAD GUY!!!'  
  
"A good part of the problem, yes, it's him."  
  
"Who's this guy?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"I want. I do want." He said looking her in the eyes. She didn't know what she was doing, but suddenly she felt like that was the time. It was time for him to know that. He touched her face, and slowly put his hand in the back of her head. She pulled her hands on his face too, and pulled him closer and. and Pansy saw.  
  
"Now I undestand why you broke up with me Draco Malfoy." Said Pansy standing in front of them.  
  
"Pansy I. this. she's not why I broke up with you. I don't even like her this way!" he said standing up. Luna stood up and slowly walked away when Pansy started an argument with Draco. Luna walked to the quidditch field. She sat there and started crying. 'What have I done? I was so stupid. He doesn't like me, and now he knows what I feel.' She stayed there until it was night.  
  
Draco ran after Pansy. She entered the Slytherin's common room, and started shouting at him:  
  
"if you want her, go ahead!!! And forget me, forever!!!"  
  
"Pansy, things aren't they way you're thinking they are! Luna is my friend!"  
  
"She was almost kissing you!"  
  
"You're crazy! We were just talking! You know the one I love is you!"  
  
"You never loved me Malfoy!"  
  
"I always loved you! And I think I always will! Luna is just a friend! She's just my best friend, or used to be! We don't even talk to each other anymore! We used to be very close friends, but the last time I went to her house, and you remember, she didn't even talk to me!"  
  
"But you're friends again."  
  
"But it doesn't mean I'll prefere staying with her than you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really! Don't be childish. I love you." Draco said pulling Pansy closer to him and kissing her on the lips. Unfortunaly, Luna arrived just in time to get them together. She simply went to the girls dorm.  
  
'If he wants her, okay, he'll have her. But I'll show him of what a Princhk is capable, or is he thinking only a Malfoy has power around here?' Luna thought as she layed on her bed. 


End file.
